The Truth
by Kinji1225
Summary: When a girl exposes the truth about Shika, Naruto, Kiba and Neji can they learn to trust the others with their secret? summary sucks. Please R&R. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!
1. The Madness Begins

Kinji- I got the idea for this story while eating toast. Yeah I don't know why I told you that.

Canora- Your really random Kin.

Kinji- yeah I know. Anyway so yeah please R&R and I promise to add another chapter soon.

Sanodi- *Pulls a bag of popcorn out of nowhere* ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Kinji- HEY that's my line!

"You wanted to see us Lady Tsunade?" said Kiba peeking his head through the door.

"Dude move!" Shouted Naruto pushing Kiba through the door way.

"Yes I have a mission for you." Said Tsunade.

"Sorry I'm late. I was training with Tenten." said Neji as he burst through the door.

"As always." Mumbled Shikamaru. Naruto and Kiba burst into laughter.

"HEY!" Neji shouted.

"Oh you know it's true! Anyway I need you to go find a girl over by the border." Said Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Said Shikamaru as he got up to leave.

"Oh and one more thing, Bring the rest of your squads." The four boys stopped.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." They mumbled .

*Later at the front gate*

"Tell me again why we all need to go get this girl?" asked Sakura.

"Because she's killed three jonin, a squad of chunin and sent Kankuro back to the sand with two broken legs and a dislocated shoulder." Answered Neji.

"Wow." Sakura said wide eyed.

"Yeah and she thinks we can bring her home. I personally think Tsunade has gone insane." Said Naruto.

"Let's GO!" shouted Kiba and he took off running.

*5 hours later*

"Can we stop now? We've been walking for five hours!"Asked Sasuke.

"We're tired!" said the girls.

"I'm Hungry!" shouted Choji.

"Walking for this long is most un-youthful!" stated Lee.

"I think we should set up camp." Said Shino.

"Fine. Naruto go scout out a clearing big enough for our camp, Neji go get fire wood and Kiba find out

where the heck we are." Said Shikamaru.

"Got it!" said Naruto and he dashed off.

"Alright." Said Neji and he left too.

"Sure, sure." Said Kiba and he sat down and pulled out a map.

"Did Shikamaru just give orders?" asked Ino in shock.

"Did Naruto just follow orders without complaining?" Said Sakura wide eyed.

"Did Neji just listen to Shikamaru?" asked Tenten also in shock. Hinata would say something but she fainted. Just then Naruto burst from the tree above them and scared Sasuke half to death.

"Found it!" He shouted.

"Good job, Naruto." Said Shikamaru and turned to the others."Grab your stuff and come on."

*Later that night*

Everyone was sitting around the campfire. The girls were trying to figure out what was up with Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Neji. Sasuke was sharpening his kunai. Shino was reading. Choji was eating a bag of chips. Lee was doing pushups. And Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Neji were sitting in a group talking when there was a rustling in the bushes. All the ninja's jumped to their feet and got in a fighting stance. A girl about 13 stuck her head out from the bush and eyed Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru. Then she asked the question that made them pale and made everyone look at them strangely…

"**What are you?"**

Kinji- Oh yeah I love the end!

Canora- Please R&R .

Kinji- What Canora said!


	2. Coming Home

Kinji- This is so my new favorite story.

Canora- Why? I thought "The Visitor" was your favorite.

Kinji- Oh you'll find out. *Laughs evilly*

Canora- O-o-o-okay. *slowly walks away*

"Why do you insist on asking questions you already know the answer to?" asked Shikamaru stepping forward.

"I like freaking out people. Just look at your friends." Said the girl tilting her head in the direction of the others. Tenten, Hinata and Sakura where staring at Kiba who was now leaning over, digging his hands into the ground, a look of extreme pain on his face. Shino was trying to get him to stand but was failing.

"Kiba forgot to take his medicine didn't he." Said the girl looking at Kiba, who had started pushing Shino away.

"Crap." Muttered Shikamaru before yelling "Naruto secure Kiba! Neji get his pills!" Immediately Neji dived into Shikamaru's tent, as Naruto threw Shino (literally) off of Kiba and started holding his arms down.

"Sir!" yelled Neji running towards Shikamaru.

"What now?" asked Shikamaru clearly annoyed.

"He's out! There's nothing in the bottle!" Neji had pure terror on his voice.

"Here take these. I made them extra strength." Said the girl handing Neji a bottle full of what looked like small red capsules.

"Thanks." Said Neji who opened the bottle and poured two pills into his hand. A large and deep growl left Kiba's lips as he stared at Naruto who had pinned him on the ground.

"Let him go!" yelled Neji. Naruto flipped backwards and Kiba got to his feet.

"Kiba!" yelled Neji and threw the pills into the air. Kiba catapulted himself into the air and caught the pills in his mouth. He swallowed as he hit the ground. Then he stood and smiled.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"Hey if I don't take care of you who will?" The girl said shrugging. "Wait a minute. If your whole squad is here then where is…"

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Ino, her face completely red in rage.

"Crap!" said the girl as she took off running. Ino started chasing her around the camp.

"You little idiot! I can't believe you! You left without saying anything to me and went to live with HIM! I haven't seen you in four years and you turn up killing people! I knew he would have a bad effect on you as soon as I found out you went to him!" Yelled Ino before she collapsed on the ground crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going. But I knew you wouldn't approve of my choice." Said the girl approaching Ino with her head bowed. Ino stood and held her arms out. The girl gave Ino a hug.

"I don't think I've ever seen Ino cry." Mumbled Choji.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kinji say sorry." Said Naruto.

"I have but I'm pretty sure she was being sarcastic." Said Kiba shrugging.

"Well now that that's over, why don't you all come to The Base. Oh and bring your stuff unless you want to sleep here in a tent." Said Kinji after Ino finally let go of her. Everyone looked at each other than ran to get their stuff.

*after a 10 minute walk*

"That's where you live? It's hardly a shack!" said Ino shaking her head.

"Yes I do and no its not! Every one inside!" said Kinji walking into the hut. As soon as everyone had squeezed into the shack Kinji yelled "1st floor!" and the ground moved from beneath them as they descended into the earth. After a few ooh's and ah's and a "This is most youthful!" from Lee, it stopped moving.

"Here we are." Came from Kinji and a door opened. They all left the elevator and found themselves in a large ,living room. Everything was white or black and very modern.

"Please follow me to your rooms." Said Kinji and she started down a long hallway.

*Later that night in Ino's room*

"Wow this room suites you perfectly! It even smells like fresh flowers!" said Sakura spinning around in the middle of Ino's purple room.

"Yeah I no!" said Ino.

"Hey you guys!" said Naruto sticking his head in. "Come on we're all in the living room."

"Coming!" Said Tenten and she walked out of Ino's room followed by the other girls. They walked into the living room to see Shikamaru arguing with Kinji.

"NO we are not fighting and that's that!" said Shikamaru

"AWE COME ON! It would be fun!" complained Kinji.

"NO MEANS NO!" said Shikamaru folding his arms across his chest.

"FINE! Let's play a game then." said Kinji.

"Oooooo Let's play Truth or Dare!!!!" said Ino bouncing up and down.

"Yeah!" yelled the rest of the girls.

"Fine." Murmured the guys and they all sat in a circle.

Kinji- Just so you all know I do not live in a shack!

Canora- O.k. please R&R.

Kinji- please R&R!!!!! and I'll add a new chap soon.


	3. Truths and Fights

Kinji- HA HA! I love truth or dare!!

Canora- you always give really hard dares!

Kinji- that's why I love it!

"I'll go first!" said Sakura. "Alright, I pick… Kinji! Truth or Dare?"

"Pfft easy, truth." Said Kinji like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know Ino?" asked Sakura cocking her head to the side.

"She's my cousin." Answered Kinji shrugging. "My turn! Naruto truth or dare?"

"Dare!" shouted Naruto thrusting his fist into the air.

"I dare you… Fight me!!!" Screamed Kinji jumping to her feet.

"How am I not surprised?" mumbled Shikamaru.

"Fine. I'll fight you." Said Naruto shaking his head.

"Come with me." Said Kinji and motioned them to follow her down the hall. At the end were double doors that opened up to a room that looked like where they had held the chunin exams.

"The walls are a mix of titanium, platinum and diamond. Even Neji couldn't break them down." She stated giving Neji the evil eye.

"Hey that was once and you wanted to fight me!" shouted Neji.

"Yeah yeah. There also flame proof," she glared at Shikamaru."And Non- toxic in case anyone feels the need to lick them." The last glare was at Kiba and Naruto.

"It smelled good!" defended Kiba.

"Save it for the judge. So you all can sit there and Naruto you go down those stairs to come out of that door. Got It?" said Kinji pointing at a row of bleachers and a stairwell. Everyone had a seat and Naruto disappeared down the stairs with Kinji. A loud voice boomed over the speakers.

"LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUMBLLLLLE!!!!!"

Kinji and Naruto walked on court.

"Alright rules are that there are no rules. But if you harm an audience member automatic elimination. Oh yeah powers and weapons are also allowed." Said Kinji and the Loud voice shouted:

"BEGIN!!!!"

Kinji- oh yeah I SUCK at fight scenes so I'm doing that later.

Canora- Lazyass.

Kinji- HEY! Yeah I am.

Sanodi-*sweat drop*

Kinji- What? Any who please R&R and I'll type more… Sometime.

Canora- why do you enjoy torturing the people who read these stories by not telling them when you'll write again?

Kinji- Why do you care?

Canora- Good point.


	4. Intruducing Me

Kinji- OOOOOOOH FIGHT SCEANE!!!

Canora- Must you shout?

Kinji- YES! But only to annoy you.

Canora- ugh. Carry on.

Kinji- I have good news. My friend might be joining us here on !!! I hope she says yes.

Canora- since Kinji has officially lost her sanity I'll say ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Three kunai flew from Kinji's hand. Two missed but the third hit Naruto in the lower leg. He groaned as he pulled it out. Then he ran toward her while taking out four kunai and pulling his hand into a fist. But just as he was about to hit her, she disappeared.

"What the?" stammered Naruto looking around.

"You know I did say powers where allowed." a voice said from the other side of the court. Naruto turned around to see something move in a shadow. All of a sudden black blobs of what looked like black paint started to form a shape. First it was a small lump, but then it got taller and formed into a girl. Then the color came back to the figure and there stood Kinji.

"Oh my god." Said Ino putting her hand over her mouth.

"No way." Whispered Shikamaru.

"KINJI-SAN?" said a voice that sounded a whole lot like Shikamaru except younger.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Kiba standing.

"IS THAT KIBA? CAN I COME OUT AND SEE HIM, KINJI-SAN?!" asked the voice in an excited tone.

"Only if you bring Happy, Calm, Prepared, Anger, Knowledge, Lazy, Strength, Affection, and Future." Said Kinji into a small mic on the wall.

"YAY! THANKS KINJI-SAN YOU'RE THE BEST!!!" then there was a noise that sounded like something turning off.

"I did not say you could let them come!" said Shikamaru standing up a look of anger upon his face.

"To late." Said Kinji. A loud banging came from the door. A voice shouted "Let us in GODDAMNIT!!! Before Lazy falls asleep!"

"Ugh! Fine! Neji open the door." Said Shikamaru pointing at Neji then sweeping his hand towards the door. Neji ran and opened the door. In poured what looked like eight Shikamaru's in different color shirts, a boy that looked like Shika when he was little, and a man who looked like him but older.

As Shikamaru stood in the middle of them he put his arms down and picked up the little Shikamaru, he placed mini Shika on his shoulders and said

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to… Me."

Kinji- ha I think I'll stop here. Besides I've got to go to bed.

Canora and Sanodi- it's about time.

Kinji- so please R&R and I'll add another chap as soon as I can. Later!!


	5. Should We Show Them

Kinji- Yay new chap!!!!

Canora- Did you have sugar today?

Kinji- Maybe! Okay yeah I did.

Canora- Just type!!!

Kinji- Fine. Stupid no fun person.

"Neji! Good to see you! Still mad about the prank last year?" asked a Shikamaru wearing a red shirt. Neji crossed his arms on his chest.

"That wasn't funny." Said Neji.

"Yeah Anger that was mean!" said mini Shika from his spot on Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Alright! Explain this! What's with all these Shikamarus!!!!" yelled Ino.

"You idiots!" yelled A Shikamaru in a yellow shirt. He had his hair down and glasses on. "Can't you see she's utterly confused? We should really introduce ourselves." He said hitting The one in red with a book.

"Sure why not?" shrugged one in blue. "I'm Calm."

"I'm Anger." Said the red one.

"I'm Happy!" Said one in orange.

"I'm Prepared." Said a purple shirted Shikamaru.

"I'm Strength." Said the Shikamaru in brown shirt.

"I'm Affection." Said the pink clad Shikamaru.

"And I'm Knowledge. Oh and this is Lazy." Said the one in yellow pointing at the green Shikamaru who was currently asleep.

"Oh I'm Past!" said the mini Shika waving his hand in the air.

"My name is Future." Said the older Shikamaru.

"So you all make up Shikamaru?" asked Tenten.

"Yep!" said Past bouncing up and down on Shikamaru's shoulders.

"So who are you?" asked Ino poking Shikamaru in the chest.

"Present." He stated blinking.

"Yeah right! Next thing you'll tell us is you all have super powers!" said Sasuke waving his hands in the air. The Shikamarus exchanged glances with Naruto, Neji and Kiba. Then they all looked at Kinji. She smirked and they all smirked with her.

"Well guys, who feels like proving Sasuke wrong." Said Kinji cracking her knuckles.

"Why not?" Said The Shikamaru's at the same time.

"Sure." Said Naruto smirking and he nudged Kiba.

"I'm in!" said Kiba and glanced at Neji. Neji gave Kinji a quizzical look. When she pouted at him, he smiled and shrugged.

"All right who wants to go first?" asked Kinji and then looked at Naruto and smiled.

Kinji- whoop whoop! I finally get to tell you their powers!!! Whoooooo!

Canora- please R&R and I'll have Kinji add another chapter soon.

Kinji- Whooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!


	6. The Fun Begins

Kinji- Canora has a cold so Sanodi is filling in for her.

Sanodi- KIN!!! I thought I told you to change that shirt!!!!

Kinji- What's wrong with it?

Sanodi- You've worn it for the last two days!!

Kinji- can we talk about this later? I have to get this chapter finished.

Sanodi- FINE!!! Carry on.

Kinji- I hope Canora gets better soon.

Naruto noticed that Kinji was staring at him with an evil sparkle in her eyes. At first he was confused, then he realized what she was implying.

"What? Oh no. I'm not going first if that's what you think." Said Naruto backing away from her while holding his hands in front of his chest.

"Do it or I will burn all the ramen in the fridge." Answered Kinji folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine I'll go first. But you are an evil person." He said and leaped into the training field. Every one gathered around the side of the court. A red light surrounded Naruto and the he leapt up into the air. He did a back flip and landed on the ground. But where Naruto once stood there was now a nine tailed fox about the size of a motorcycle. The fox jumped and landed next to where everyone is standing. It growled. Hinata screamed and Lee tripped on his own two feet as he tried to back up.

"He's mad at me isn't he?" asked Kinji looking at Kiba.

"Most likely." He answered. Naruto started walking towards them still growling. Everyone backed up.

"I got him." Kiba piped up stepping towards Naruto. Kiba got on all fours and a low growl came from his throat. Naruto leapt and landed on top of Kiba. Hinata lunged forwards trying to get to Kiba. Future grabbed her arms and held her back. All of a sudden Naruto went flying and a brown wolf stood up. The wolf ran towards Naruto and knocked him against the wall. The fox fell and stopped moving. Then a white light surrounded it and Naruto lied on the ground panting. The wolf backed up and stood on its hind legs. Then all the fur pulled back into its skin and the tail disappeared. Kiba smirked and held out a hand to Naruto, who took it and pulled himself up. They smiled at each other and then looked at the others. They were all standing wide eyed except for the Shikamaru's, Kinji, and Neji.

"Does it really surprise all of you that I'm a shape shifter? Does it really??? Yelled Naruto .

"Hell yeah it does!" yelled Sasuke back.

"Hey Werewolf! Get a shirt would you!" yelled Neji cupping his hands around his mouth. Kiba then realized that he was shirtless.

"Shut up Leech!!!" yelled Kiba back.

"I'm not a leech!!! " screamed Neji. He lunged at Kiba but Calm got in his way. Neji hissed. His fangs glinted in the lights from the ceiling.

"Vampire." Said Calm turning Neji around and pulled his cheek back so everyone could see Neji's fangs. "You're a Vampire."

"Thank you for the introduction." Said Neji stepping away from Calm. Then Sakura turned to the Shikamarus.

"And you have all of you. So that's that!" she said and put her hands on her hips. Present and Kinji glanced at each other.

"Weeeell…" Started Kinji.

"Show. Show. Show. Show. Show. Show." Chanted Naruto. Then Kiba joined him. And finally Neji was pulled in too. The chanting continued until Present held his arms up. He then looked at Kinji and smiled. She smiled back and grabbed his arm. Pulling him with her Kinji ran towards the stair well that took them to the court. As soon as they appeared on court Neji, Kiba and Naruto ran over to the railing and motioned for the others to follow.

"You guys coming or what?" yelled Present. The rest of the Shikamarus smiled and jumped down. Then the real show began.

Kinji- Yeah powers are fun!!!!!

Sanodi- Do you always yell this much?

Kinji- Yes. Yes I do. Anyway please R&R!!!!! And I'll add another chapter soon!!!! Maybe.


	7. Showtime

Canora- Kinji shall not be joining us tonight.

Sanodi- Do you always talk like your in 1800 England?

Canora – OH MY GOD YOUR JUST LIKE KINJI!!!!!  
Sanodi- *Shrugs* Well she is my sister.

Canora- *Starts banging her head on the table.*

Sanodi- Okay then… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

First they all formed a circle. The Shikamarus tilted their heads up and… blew. Fire furrowed like smoke out of their mouths. Kinji shook her head and smiled. Then she threw her head back and blew hard. As before fire came from her mouth. But this time a dragon MADE of fire burst through the remnants of the fire from the Shikas. Then after a round of gasps from everyone, the team of fire blowers licked their hands and clapped them together. When they brought their hands apart a jet of water burst from their hands, meeting in the center of their circle, forming a water sphere. Then a jet of water burst from that sphere and straight in to the flaming dragon. The dragon let out a roar then burst into smoke. The smoke retreated towards the mouths from which it came. Then all of the Shikas and Kinji lifted their hands up and turrets of stone raised them to the level of the others . Then they blew again, at the others, and all the smoke bellowed at them. After a lot of coughing and laughing the smoke went away.

"So… what are you exactly?" asked Tenten, staring at at The Shikamarus and Kinji. Present's right hand went behind his head and he muttered;

"Elemental Benders. But Kin's only my apprentice."

"Hey!" Shouted Kinji and wacked Present's arm. Hard. "I've been practicing!"

"Good!" Yelled Present back. "Training will resume tomorrow. Starting with LAPS!!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Shrieked Kinji, throwing her arms in the air. Then quietly she added "Can they be lava laps?"

"Fine." Said Present. Kinji squealed and leapt onto him. She hugged him tight.

"Okay that's enough hugging." Said Anger. Kinji unlatched herself . Then the door burst open and a shrieking purple and red bat came and latched itself to Kinji's arm. She looked down at it.

"What's wrong, Giga?" Asked Kinji. The bat looked up at her.

"The emotional molecular generator went off again." Said the bat and held tighter onto Kinji's arm.

"Do you know who it is?" asked Kinji. The bat shook it's head. Kinji picked the bat up and set him on her shoulder. Then she turned to the Shikamarus and said "Let's go see who it is."

Canora- I think that went well.

Sanodi- Kinji would be proud.

Canora- I feel like we're forgetting something.

Sanodi- R&R.

Canora- That's it! Please R&R. I won't let Kinji add another chapter to this until at least 10 more people review.


End file.
